Destiny of the Stars
by Darkgatekeeper
Summary: I'm not too good with summaries but please R


Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon but my character IS mine. This is my first long Fanfic because I just cant write too good. I have many ideas for this story and I will continue it if I get some good reviews. I hope you enjoy.

Destiny of the Stars

My name is Ryuga Misato. I am not your average 19 year old. My life has had its ups and downs like anyone else's. I have a strange power to manipulate energy and to use it like a blade and can shoot out sharp projectiles that can really cut stuff up nicely. I was able to use this strange power after watching my parents and hometown get slaughtered right in front of me. It happened when I was 13 and since then, I have traveled all through the world looking for a new life for myself.

Finally after 5 years of wondering and training myself, I finally came to Juuban, a place I would start to call my new home and meet many new friends and I have never thought that I would also fall in love and eventually get married to a girl, even after all the crap I have been through and her helping me overcome my past, fell in love. I fell in love with Makoto Kino.

1 year ago…

I finally arrived at my final destination at Juuban station. I had finally been accepted into the local community college there. I got off the bullet train and just stretched my arms. It felt great to move around with no one to bother me. I swear that damn kid was going to drive me nuts! All that crying just gets on my nerves.

I left the station and proceeded to a taxi so I could get to my new apartment I was staying at. I gave the cab driver some yen and told him where my apartment was.

"So you new here son?"

"No. I have been around the area before." I replied.

"Are you here to study or something?" he asked.

"Actually yes I am."

"What school?"

"Juuban Community college." I answered. "I plan on getting a degree in electronics or something like that."

"I see. I also know some good areas you can meet some new friends at. There's Crown arcade and if you are interested, you could also go see the Hikawa Shrine since you seem to live near there."

"Thanks. I will make new friends." I really never had any long-term friends since I left home. I have never been in one place for more than a year if that. After 20 minutes of chatting, we finally came to my new home. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." Than he left.

It took me a whole day to fix up my place. It was actually quite big for only one person living here. The next morning I headed off toward the arcade that the cabbie told me about. I walked in and to my amazement, it was huge.

"Hello."

I jumped up in surprise. "Uh hello." I said.

A young looking young man was looking at me and just smiled. "My name's Motoki Furuhata. You must be new here."

"Yeah I am new. Well my name is Ryuga Misato." This guy seemed quite nice to me.

"Welcome to Crown Arcade. So what brings you here?" he asked.

"I'm just checking out my surroundings and hopefully meet a new friend or two."

Motoki looked at me for a minute. "Well I know several friends that are here now that I could introduce you to if you want"

I smiled a little, "Sure that would be nice."

"Cool. Just follow me."

I followed him to the little eat out area that they had. I was beginning to wonder who his friends were. As we walked, we came to a table with 5 girls. Motoki waved at them. At that time, I got very nervous. I noticed the girls smile and a blonde head waved to Motoki.

"What's up Usagi?" Motoki called out to her. "Hello girls."

The cheery girl Usagi looked at Motoki than at me. "Hey Motoki. Who is that?" she asked.

"This is Ryuga Misato. He is new to the area and he could use a few friends. I thought I'd introduce him to you him."

I noticed a brown haired girl staring at me and seemed to be blushing. "He's cute!" she remarked.

I then decided to say something. "Hello. Nice to meet you. I am Ryuga Misato and I hope we could be friends."

A blue haired girl smiled back at me. "Nice to meet you. My name is Ami Mizuno."

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!" Her hair was tied into two dumpling shaped objects.

Another blonde with a red ribbon in her hair looked at me. "Minako Aino."

"My name is Rei Hino." The black haired girl told me. "I'm a priestess at the Hikawa shrine. You should come visit sometime."

I smiled at her. "I live near there so I will."

I then looked at the brown haired girl. I thought she was quite beautiful and I seemed to blush slightly after she told me her name.

" I am Makoto Kino."

There was something about her that made me want to know more about her. I later found out that destiny was already happening and also found out more about myself and these 5 girls.

The past 3 weeks were very interesting. I got a job working with Motoki at the arcade and had a good steady income. I started my classes as well although I only go 3 times a week. It took me at least a week to get used to my new schedule. I've got to know the girls better and now I didn't feel out of place and had a great time since the little incident in Kyoto 2 years back.

I spent a lot of my time with Makoto, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Usagi. I really never hung out with girls before but hey, things change. I really never talked about myself much. Never told them about my power I had or at least felt. I hoped I never had to show them my secret but one day my secret was reveiled to them and theirs to me and there I learned who I really was.

It was a normal day. I have just finished up my class and was headed home when I ran into everyone.

"Hey! What's up girls?" I yelled. As always Minako and Makoto waved at me and returned their wave.

"So where are you headed?" Rei asked me.

"I was heading home but I could hang out for a while."

Ami spoke up. "We were going to do study buddies at Rei's place and study for our finals but her grandfather has a bunch of his friends over so it is quite noisy."

"Well you can use my place. Its only 3 or 4 more blocks from here. Its quite nice but I still don't have it 100 cleaned."

Makoto responds, "Its ok. We don't mind."

After everyone agreed, I started to lead them to my home. I started to get an eerie feeling that we were being watched. Rei spoke up, "Something is following us. Something evil!"

Everyone looked tense at that moment. "I felt it too." I answered.

Out of nowhere, an energy beam shot at us and my first instinct after these past 5 years, I formed a green beam sword with my right fist before I realized the surprised looks of the girls, but at that moment, some sort of monster which later we learned to be called Daemons, jumped out in front of me. "You all will die!"

I ran to attack the daemon with my blade and missed while he flew up and dove toward me. I swung my free arm around and yelled "Shadow blade!" and sent a razor sharp energy blade at him and it was able to stop his attack.

I than heard Usagi yell something, "We will handle it from here!"

I had no idea what she was talking about until I saw everyone transform into the sailor senshi! Still I just couldn't let them fight alone. After the next several minutes, we started to get our asses kicked while I heard Usagi's cat Luna actually talking! She said something about me and something about a senshi warrior. All I knew was that something was attacking me and my friends and it was pissing me off!

I felt a surge of power in me like I never felt before and I took my beam saber and sliced the daemon in half and it disappeared. I noticed that everyone was staring at me, and looked like they were quite happy.

Luna bounded over to me and said, "You are the first senshi warrior, Jupiter Fighter!"

Makoto seemed to be very happy at this as I was confused by it all.

3 months later…..


End file.
